the black hearted curse of slytherin th slytherin family
by slifarianhawk
Summary: will it kill her or ruin her


The Curse Of the

House of Slytherin

By silfarianhawk

Prologue:

An heir of the house of Slytherin

"my friends thirteen years its been, I confess myself, disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me." Riddle said starting to rip off the death eaters masks.

I slipped behind a gravestone grasping my wand tight as it were my very life. I have to know if what crouch said was true. Am I really Salazar's heir. It can't be, there is no way I can be related, yes I've been able to talk to reptiles but I'm not prejudice against muggle-borns.

"not even you Lucius." Taking off a mask revealing draco's father the dark lord sighed.

"my lord if I detected any sign any whispers." Lucius choked.

"there have been signs my slippery friend and more than whispers." Voldemort said snarling under his breathe.

"my lord please, let me say that I've never renounced the old ways." Lucius said slowly standing up,"I've been forced to live a lie now that is my true mask.".

I slipped behind harry and pulled my cloaks hood over my face. Please the stone drakun gave me works.

"I returned." Petigrew said shyly.

"out of fear not loyalty wormtail but still you have been useful these past few months." Riddle said comfortingly. He waved his wand and liquid metal formed a new hand on the pathetic servant's arm.

"Thank you master thank you." Peter jeered.

I felt something hit the back of my head. When I woke up I saw harry vanishing, I felt around trying to find my wand… no where.

"accio wand" I murmured as my black diamond wand flew in to my hand.

"NOOOOOO" riddle cried.

"infinato expelliarmus." I thought and watched as death eaters wands flew out of there hands.

"it seems we have an unwanted guest." A snake hissed to the dark lord.

I stepped out, "heh seems I'm late to the party." All that came out was a hissy growl that got the death eaters staring me blank in the eyes.

"heh foolish young witch avara kadara." Tom said.

"kirrio." I shouted sending the green bolt to the clouds causing wind to flow down. Closing my eyes it flung my hood down. I heard gasps as I opened my eyes.

"well if it isn't the female heir to Slytherin." Lucius said commenting on the sight off my originally soft human sliver eyes where now golden pit-viper eyes.

Chapter 1

I thought it was all a dream

I sat up in my crappy old mattress sweating.

"quiet with all the noise you stupid girl." A shrill voice called.

"SHUT IT YOU FOUL GIT OF A WOMAN!" I shouted back.

I don't belong here in this hell hole. I know I'm different, when I'm enrage people get hurt. I have no one. I was abandoned at this asylum because I can talk to reptiles. A tall bony black hair woman stormed & slapped me across the face.

"how dare you speak to me like that you un-grateful brat I can't believe they thought you were ready to be released but I guarantee you you'll never be released again."she spat.

"sy ya sa sis y ocs cein." Erupted from my mouth and my neck burned with pain.

I grabbed her by her toothpick of a neck, threw her on the floor and bolted out the door & vanished from the building. Outside I ran just ran hearing deep voices yell after me. I turned in an ally way and hid in the darkest corner.

"my lady why are you here." Said a snake slithering out off his hole.

"I may ask you the same question Salazar." I hissed.

" I live here." He hissed.

"I'm here because I was supposed to be released but the bitch said I'm not gonna leave ever." I said.

"I see my lady." He hissed, "I'm beyond glad that you are free now, come let me show you to a place where you'll be safe.".

"thank you Salazar." I whispered in a raspy growl.

"oh & by the way my lady happy early thirteenth birthday. It's the pub on the left." He whispered gently to me.

"the leaky cauldron?" I asked.

"yes my finest one this is where I hunt. The landlord is quite an understanding man, I'm sure he'll let you stay." He spoke.

"all right." I said tentatively.

I walked in the pub and there was much to see except a group of people crowding around a boy. I blinked in amazement it my old childhood friend harry. "Harry?" I asked walking in to the crowd then being tackled by a hug. "T man its good to see you are you going to school too." Harry asked.

"I'm sorry harry I don't know what you mean." I said glumly mly.

"Harry come on now day lights a wasting ." a tall burly man said.

"Hagird can I have a moment please." Harry asked.

"sure 'arry just hurry." The man said.

Harry & I walked over to the counter, "I've been accept to a special school for people of magic.".

"congratulations harry, I knew that you had magic in you how else could you appear on to the roof , but again I'm sorry the people who adopted me put me in a loony bin. I was just released from the asylum & I only came here because of my friend said it would be safe. You should go & good luck with school." I said sending him off with his friend.

"sorry for the wait miss what can I do for you?" the bar keep said.

"I'm looking for lodging, I was told here would be a safe place to stay." I said grasping my knuckles noting that my hand were spastic.

"ahhh I see & who told you this?" he queried.

Salazar slithered up, "my pet Salazar.".

"ahhh so you're this is the little guys owner." He said, "I'm tom the keeper here, this little guy has keep plenty of mice & rats away, you may stay as long as he keep up such a good job.". he patted Salazar's head, "room fifteen."

"thank you." I said picking up Salazar.

"wait a second ms." Tom said.

"Tabitha, Tabitha gaunt & what are your inquires sir." I asked gently.

"did you say your snake told you here was a safe place to stay?" he asked.

"yes, is something wrong?" I delved concerned if he was gonna call the mental home.

"I just wanted to make sure." He said.

I rushed up the stairs in to the small rooms that laid amongst the hall. When I came to number fifteen I shut the door, place Salazar on the table, laid down, & drifted off to sleep.

Snapes p.o.v.

"yes professor." I asked standing uniform in front of the head masters desk.

"ahhh severus wonderful timing. Tea." Dumbuledore asked.

"no thank you," I said, "professor sorry for my impatience but there must have been a reason for your summoning me other than to have tea."

"why yes severus & quite a important one at that. I suppose you know the story of the Slytherin house curse." He asked.

"but of coarse why are you asking." I said sitting in a chair which I had conjured up.

"tom at the leaky cauldron has found the only remaining female heir of Slytherin, Tabitha aria gaunt." He said.

"he what." Headmaster handed me a letter and I read through it, "this can not be right we sent her letters to her family.".

"it seems the muggle people who adopted her thought she was insane so the sent her to a mental hospital & moved over to the colonies. You know how important that we get to her first especially if the

Stories are true.". he said in a hushed voice, "go to the leaky cauldron give her this & explain the situation, tom will keep her safe I've talked to him already he won't be able to help her get her school supplies so heres the gaunt family vault key, take her to get money, her books, her robes, her potion supplies, herbology supplies & her wand." He hand me a key & a letter,"I lowered the enchantment from your office so you can apporate to the cauldron. Be swift we have no idea what might happen if greyback or mcnair or any of the others found out.".

"alright I'll stay the night & help her get her materials." I said.

"thank you severus." The head master said dismissing me.

The female heir of Slytherin & harry potter will be attending Hogwarts, this will be a most interesting year. I'm going to make a little call before I go."

Tabithas P.O.V.

When I awoke it was eight o'clock at night. I when down stairs. I found the pub looked like dinner rush had just concluded.

"good evening ms. Gaunt is there any thing I can help you with anything." Tom asked.

"no sir I was just wondering if you need any assistance." I stated really friendly.

"well I was bout to sweep but I have to write down todays profits & take count of the amount of food & beverage." He said sighing.

"why don't I take care of the cleaning. It's the least I could do for you for taking my under your roof." I said picking up the broom & started sweeping.

"may I ask you a personal question." Tom said.

"certainly." I said.

"why were you an orphan." He asked.

I dropped the broom then picked it up.

"I was the product of a drunken rape. My mother died 4 weeks after I was born and my dad left me at an orphan home. I kept my real name to remind my self that I was alone because the ones who adopted me started not to care about me I was attacked on a school camping trip " I said choking back tears pulling up my pant leg.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was skipping flat smooth ebony stones across a shadowy black lake lone in the mountains where life was quite, no city, no developments, no nothing. I turn and a giant green snake with a red mane slowly slithered up from the depths of the lake. I screamed as it approached me then a giant scarlet dragon swooped down & started to brawl with the jade serpent. The great cerise beasts tail whipped & slashed my leg.

"STOP!" I hissed & the creatures stopped.

(end of flash back)

"& that's why I was put in an asylum because I told my teacher & my parents." I sat at the bar crying.

"my my to survive a fight between a basilisk and a vipora dragon then command them both to stop that is not even expected of the greatest of our kind." A dark voice said.

"ahhh severus thank god you're here." Tom said.

"ms. Gaunt please-white come with me." The man in black said.

"I'm not going back to that hell hole, I can't. I WON'T!" I screamed as the scar on my neck burned like dragons fire. The memories of the abuse, the people who abandoned me, the memory of that day raced through my mind.

(snapes pov)

She screamed in parcel tongue just like voldemort did with nigini. I guess she thought I was a man from the asylum. The fires went out, & shadows swirled around her. When the lights came on all that was left was a little white fluff ball of a dragon. I just stood there staring I guess the curse isn't at full maturity yet.

(Tabitha pov)

I opened my eyes & all I saw was the nadirs of the stools. I looked down snow-white tiny paws replaced my feet, I turned my head, sliver wings were on my back which was fuzzy & white. I was a dragon.

"what in the name of Excalibur did you do to me?!" I puffed.

"miss gaunt,my name is severus snape, I'm not here to take you back to that house of the insane." He said placing me on the counter,"I'm here to offer you sanctuary from your past endeavors.".

"you see ms. Gaunt your mother was a close friend of mine she was one of the strongest witches I've ever met & if any thing should happen to her she asked that I'd take care of you." Tom said.

"what are you saying." I demanded to know.

"Tabitha if I so may call you by we sent your family letters you see your attendance to Hogwarts is three years late, if we had any idea what was going on we would have gotten you out of that muggle trap." Snape said handing me a letter.

"what's a muggle?" I said trying to open the letter dragging it over to tom, "tom can you help me?".

"sure & call me uncle." He said taking the letter out of the envelope.

"a muggle is one with out magic in their blood you have two magic parents so you are a pure-blooded witch. I have your family vault key & your supplies I will take you at eight o'clock tomorrow morning to get your wand & robes. Don't leave me waiting." Snape said.

"ok." I smiled turning human again.

My mind raced. Me a witch, I thought it was just a dream.

Chapter 2

Hungarian horn tail feather,

Baslisk mane

Black diamond

I woke up & I saw a long box wrapped with a big black bow on the top of it. I sat up, in a daze grasping my head.

"another nightmare my lady?" Salazar asked.

"yeah, what's in the box?" I answered plaintively.

"birthday present." He hissed.

"it's not a dead rat again. Is it?" I said nervously.

"it's not I learned from last time." He hissed in an embarrassed tone.

"good." I spoke & unwrapped it. In the box laid a solid sliver rod.

"it's a wand sheath, you can keep your wand in it & use it as a walking stick sence you still limp from that horrid injury on your leg


End file.
